The present invention relates to apparatus to insert (deposit) articles in bags and more particularly but not exclusively to insert articles such as flavor satchels, cards or toys into bags containing a food product, the food product for example being a snack food.
Frequently bags, such as bags containing a snack food, contain an article such as a flavor satchel or toy (cards).
Packaging machines include a former past which strip bag material is passed to be configured into a tubular form. Product to be packaged is delivered through the interior of the former to the interior of the tubular bag material. The bag material is longitudinally sealed, and transversely sealed and cut so that discrete bags are formed containing the food product.
Typically, the articles to be contained in the bags are delivered to the interior of the former so as to pass with the product into the tubular bag material.
Previously known devices that insert the above-mentioned articles suffer from a number of disadvantages, including slowness of operation and lack of accuracy with respect to ensuring that each bag contains the article or the required number of articles.